


Vox Nihili

by WhatATime



Series: I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce is on the phone, Bruce isn't the worst parent but he's not the best either, Christmas Eve, Damian's lonely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Gift Exchange, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mute Damian Wayne, Muteness, Protective Jason Todd, Some Humor, holiday fic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: “Bruce likes you fine.” Jason turned to get on his bike. Damian followed. “Kid, go inside before you catch a cold and earn a scolding from Alf. I’m trying to be the voice of reason here.”Voice of nothing, Damian signed. He climbed on behind him. “Go.” He hadn’t meant to say it so gruffly. The kid must’ve known that too. He merely wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. The man sighed.





	Vox Nihili

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a part six! I'm so glad y'all're liking the series! Consider this a holiday special!
> 
> Also, "Vox Nihili" means voice of nothing.

Jason watched the family silently outside the window. They watched some stupid movie with stupid people along with stupid Bruce. There they all were: Bruce, Tim, Dick, Cass, Steph, Duke. The demon baby probably was smushed between Dick and Tim. He’d seen it before.

 

His hand flew to his gun holster when he heard something beside him. He released it when he saw Damian. “Why aren’t you with them?” 

_ I don’t like movies.  _ He knew Damian didn’t like movies, but he did adore Bruce and Dick enough to stick around for them. He wrapped an arm around the coatless boy. Who didn’t wear a jacket in the snow?

“It’s cold out here.” 

Damian wasn’t even shivering.  _ I don’t have the luxury. _ When your grandfather made you climb mountains without protection, that made sense.

“You should go inside.”

_ I don’t want to. _ Damian played in the snow with his feet.

“You’ll get sick.”

_ Not if I go home with you. _

“Stay with your dad.”

_ He doesn’t like me. _

“Bruce likes you fine.” Jason turned to get on his bike. Damian followed. “Kid, go inside before you catch a cold and earn a scolding from Alf. I’m trying to be the voice of reason here.”

_ Voice of nothing. _ Damian climbed on behind him. “Go.” He hadn’t meant to say it so gruffly. The kid must’ve known that too. He merely wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. The man sighed. 

 

Bruce was going to kill him, taking his kid without warning on Christmas Eve. Talia probably wouldn’t mind. Jason felt bad for the kid. It must suck to have a crappy parent and a dead one.

 

They arrived at his safehouse. It was one of the nicer ones since he had the kid with him. Damian still wasn't shivering. His lips threatened to turn blue. “C’mon,” he sighed as they went inside. “You’re lucky I kinda like you. Had it been the Replacement or Dick, I’d have kicked you off.” Damian sat down on the rug. “He’s gonna kill me, you know. For taking you now of all times.”

_ I came of my own volition. _

“Lonely?”

_ Of course not. _ He doubted that.

“They’ve been busy with Tim?” Jason didn’t know all the details surrounding the sickly Robin. No one told him anything before, so it was naturally harder now that he cared. Something to do with injury, he knew, but that was about all he knew. Leslie wouldn’t even release details, having coldly told him it was a family matter (as if she was in the family). He did feel bad for Damian though. No one but him ever seemed to consistently pay the boy any attnetion.

_ It’s not as if Father paid me any mind before. _ Jason sat down by him.

“You hungry?”

_ No. _

“You need to be.” The kid never ate enough. Damian’s cheeks were flushed by the sudden warmth. “What did you have in mind when you decided to crash my party?” Damian shrugged.

_ It’s not as if you have any friends to play with. I merely pity your aloofness. _

“Yeah, sure.”

_ What did you do? _

“I’m sure you’ve heard.”

_ They wouldn’t tell me. _ Bruce was probably right not to.

“You could’ve called if you were so curious.”

_ Father took my phone. _ Jason unconsciously clenched his fists. Of course the bastard would do such a thing. ‘No communication whatsoever until you get your act together.’ Dick still called because he was an ‘adult,’ and Bruce couldn’t control him. That was a lie. The reason.

“Well. Sucks to be you, I guess.”

_ Can I stay with you? _

“You belong with Bruce.”

_ Mother won’t mind. Grandfather respects you. _

“Bruce will and doesn't.”

_ Then I can just go back to Nanda Parbat.  _ Jason pitied Damian more than the latter could ever pity him. Must be hard to have your dad be the Batman and your mom a high-profile assassin. Especially the Batman one. Been there done that.  _ He won’t miss me. _

“Gosh, kid… just-- you can’t…” What could he say to convince the kid to stay? Think. Think. Think. He had nothing. “Stay, okay? And… I’ll get in the good books again with B and come visit you, okay?” As much as he hated Bruce, he didn’t want the man to lose all his kids. His kid. His only real kid. 

 

The silence was broken by a buzzing phone. Jason pulled his out. Of course Bruce would call where the kid was concerned. He probably was running the possibility of Talia having him too. He should let him think that. Let the man know how bad he keeps messing up. He would, but he knows Bruce tries. He does with Damian, at least. “Hello?”

_ “Do you have him?” _

“Uh… yeah.”

_ “I’ll send Dick.” _

“I can bring him.”

_ “No, that’s fine.” _

“Oka--” Bruce hung up. “Your dad is rude.” Damian wormed under his arm. 

 

Jason chuckled bitterly as he allowed it. “He’ll give you lecture on communication and needing to know where you are for safety. Then he’ll push you on the Replacement and Dickiebird.” 

Damian shook his head. 

“You have to be happy. It’s Christmas.” 

 

Damian sniffled. Jason wasn’t sure if it was stifled tears or allergies. “Did you get me a present?” 

The boy nodded. “What is it?” Damian pulled a small, flat box out of his pocket. He adorned it with homemade wrapping paper, having covered it in white then drawn guns and books all over it. 

“Awww, thanks.” He did his best to be particularly sappy, but Damian, he felt, needed the sappiness and cheesy goodness that was light praise. “You’re the sweetest little brother ever.” 

The boy blushed profusely, not used to such acclamations. 

“I sent your present in the mail.” 

Damian gave him a questioning look. 

“Alfie will make sure you get it.” 

The young assassin pressed more into Jason. He welcomed the ball of warmth. They sat quietly, Jason making the occasional comment. 

 

Dick would be there soon, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep the kid company until then.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://whambamthanksbatfam.tumblr.com/ and you can hit me up with requests or just comments!


End file.
